


Hey, do I get a stats upgrade for wearing this?

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Itaru's a brat, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Chikage takes Itaru to a love hotel, and Itaru thought that it was to just have normal vanilla sex without having to hide it or keep their voices down. Yeah... this wasn't what he expected.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Hey, do I get a stats upgrade for wearing this?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write porn and I'm kinda stuck in a writer's plateau so I was like... I must think and like write to get out of this, so I can't do something I'm more comfortable with like angst or shitposts or fluff... I was burned out from action cause of Mr. and Mr. Chigasaki, so I was like smut...Thank you ChikaIta discord server for the lingerie idea...

You know, when Chikage said that he wanted to go to a love hotel, Itaru didn’t imagine it to be for this purpose. Itaru thought that his senpai just wanted to have loud sex or to have normal sex, but with the added twist that they didn’t have to try to keep quiet or wait until the dorms were mostly empty. Nope, apparently that wasn’t the case at all as Itaru pulled at his handcuffs. The handcuffs jingled, but refused to budge as he struggled to get out of them. To make things even worse, he put on the lacy pink lingerie set that Chikage asked him to get. So, here he was in bras and panties, trying to escape handcuffs. How did those escape artists make it look so easy?

“Enjoying yourself there?” Itaru shot Chikage an annoyed glare. Chikage was leaning against the wall that was on the opposite side of Itaru, still fully clothed in his suit and tie. He had his neutral face on, but his eyes were dilated.

“Yep, I’m having so much fun being chained to the ceiling in nothing but men’s lingerie. I'm just having the time of my life.” Chikage smirked and made his way behind Itaru. 

“Is that so?” Chikage asked, his breath tickling Itaru’s ear while his right hand trails up and down Itaru’s thigh.

“Yep. I’d totally rather do this than grind on Bandari for my best girl’s event.”

“You’re a brat.” Chikage tsked, lowering his mouth onto Itaru’s nape, sucking and licking it. Itaru bit back his moan. He wasn’t going to let Chikage win whatever this was, even though he technically already won. 

“Or so I’ve been told.” Itaru was pretty impressed in how even his voice sounded despite how fucking horny he sounded. Chikage’s right hand snaked to Itaru’s dick, rubbing the outside of his panties, while the left hand trailed its way up to Itaru’s bra. Fuck. Itaru grinded against Chikage, feeling the man’s already half-hard cock. “Oh Chikage-san, half-hard already? We didn’t even do anything yet.” Itaru teased, letting out a low moan when Chikage sucked a big bruise on his neck in response.

“Shut up or I’ll make you shut up.” Chikage’s right hand started to rub faster while the left one went underneath the bra to pinch Itaru’s left nipple before switching to pinch Itaru’s right one.

“Then make me. I bet you can’t.” Itaru knew that he was probably going to regret it later, but whatever. Chikage hummed and removed his left hand to tilt Itaru’s face towards his before aggressively kissing him. Itaru made a noise of surprise but he fully immersed himself into the kiss. Chikage’s tongue made its way into Itaru’s mouth and Itaru took the time to suck on it. Chikage slowly pulled himself away, a string of saliva forming as they did so. Itaru let out a small whine. “Why’d you stop?” 

“Because you finally shut up.” Chikage’s right hand slipped into Itaru’s panties and started palming Itaru’s already hard dick. 

“I mean, you can’t really talk with someone’s tongue shoved in your mouth-” Itaru was cut off by his own moan as Chikage’s other hand went to Itaru’s balls, fondling and rubbing them. 

“You’re a lot cuter like this.” Chikage pulled Itaru’s panties down to reveal Itaru’s erect penis, which already had traces of precum on his head. Chikage stepped back to look at his boyfriend, his eyes devouring the site. 

“Fuck you. I’m always cute.” Itaru paused to look at Chikage, who looked like how he normally did, but only with a slightly crooked tie. “You know, you don’t have to be shy Chikage-san. I don’t think your dick is small. I felt it on my ass.” Chikage didn’t respond, which prompted Itaru to continue. “Ah, I see. Is it because you’re too scared to fuck me? Well, if you would just uncuff me, I could help you with your dilemma. I wonder how you’d look in cuffs. Fuck, you’d probably look hot as all hell.” Chikage undid his tie. “Ah, are you finally going to-mmph!” Chikage placed his tie in-between Itaru’s mouth. 

“You really do talk too much.” Chikage said, nibbling on the edge of Itaru’s lip. He licked a stripe across Itaru’s gagged mouth, causing Itaru to whine. “This is  _ much  _ better.” Chikage took a step back to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, which showed his clearly present hard-on through his boxers. Itaru turned his head to see Chikage once again devouring the sight of him. 

“Wha aa you dohing Chihage-san?” Itaru tried to ask, although the gag stopped him. Chikage casually made his way over to Itaru and pushed him against the wall in front of him. One of Chikage’s hands wrapped around Itaru’s dick while the other went to squeeze Itaru’s ass. Itaru moaned and thrusted into Chikage’s hand. Chikage’s hand went up and down, making slick noises as Itaru’s precum got all over his hands. 

“Your ass’s so pretty Itaru, I almost don’t want to destroy it.” Chikage slapped it, eliciting a yelp from Itaru. He continued slapping it, the sound echoing in the room. Itaru moaned louder and louder with each slap. “Let me hear you Itaru, I love it when you sound so wrecked.” Itaru could feel himself about to cum due to Chikage’s skillful hands (both in the handjob and the ass slapping), but all of a sudden Chikage just stopped. Itaru felt tears forming when Chikage suddenly stopped.

“Wy did you stap?” Itaru whined, the tie still tight around his mouth. Bits of drool leaked from the sides of his mouth, getting onto his bra. 

“I’m barely getting started.” Chikage pulled out his dick and pumped it up and down a little, not that it wasn’t already rock hard. Itaru stuck out his ass, which was red from all the slaps it got. Chikage chuckled. “Aww, did you become so submissive already? It was more fun when you resisted.” With that, Itaru went back to his normal position. Although, he was so close to cumming that one touch of his dick could send him over, hearing Chikage call him submissive instantly made him add +10 resistance. 

“Fock yu, yu tie me uhp an gag me. I doen’t know wha yu espeted.” Itaru huffed. Chikage took out the tie and wiped the saliva around Itaru’s mouth. Itaru licked his lips. “So, is it my turn to tie you up or? I want revenge for that sudden blueball.”

“Nope.” Chikage got behind Itaru and pulled him into a kiss, not wasting any time sticking his tongue in. Itaru kissed back just passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. Chikage slowly rubbed his dick up and down on Itaru’s ass, before entering him. Itaru’s eyes went wide and he let out a moan that could shame any professional pornstar’s. Chikage started off excruciatingly slow, which caused Itaru to once again get teary eyed. He tried to say something, but Chikage was still kissing him stupid. 

Itaru managed to pull away. “Go faster, I won’t break, I promise.” Chikage somehow managed to go slower, which absolutely drove Itaru insane. “You’re a cheat character! You can go faster!” Now, Chikage kissed Itaru, but it wasn’t the fast paced passionate kiss from before, it was a slow languid one. Itaru now felt the tears on his cheeks. “Goddamit, go faster!”

Chikage stopped his kissing to lick the tears off of Itaru’s face. “Now, that’s not very nice of you.” 

Itaru’s body shook as Chikage exited. “Fuck you Chikage-san. Just go faster.” 

Chikage smirked. “I don’t think you’re the one fucking here.” 

“Chikage-san… just fuck me.”

“I was.” 

Itaru groaned. “Fuck me faster. Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“Well, what do you say?” 

Itaru glared at him through his tear-filled eyes. “Do I really have to?”

“Yep~”

Itaru closed his eyes and sighed. “Please fuck me Chikage-san. Please… Please fuck me fast. Fuck me hard. Please.” 

Chikage gave a gentle smile. “See, that wasn’t hard.” He approached Itaru and leaned down. “Now, how can I say no to my favorite kohai looking like this and begging me like that?” He entered Itaru and started off at a slow pace. However, when he felt that Itaru was comfortable enough, he instantly went at a blazing speed, his thrusts making the second most sinful noises. What was the most sinful noise you may ask? Well, Itaru’s moans make a pretty good argument for itself. Itaru’s tears were once again flowing, but this time it was from the sensory overload. One of Chikage’s hands was on Itaru’s hips, holding him steady while the other already hiked up the bra to pinch his nipples. Chikage could feel himself about to finish, so he switched from nipples to Itaru’s dick, pumping it so that they could cum together. 

“Itaru…” Chikage said breathlessly as Itaru turned around to see what Chikage wanted. Chikage captured Itaru’s lips. Chikage felt himself getting ready to finish. “Itaru… I’m…” Chikage managed to say before he released his load into Itaru. At the same time, Itaru came and while most of it landed on the wall in front of him, some did up on Chikage’s hand. Chikage exited Itaru, trying to regain his composure. He looked at the totally wrecked Itaru, with his lacy pink panties still around his knees and his bra hiked up. The man would’ve collapsed if it wasn’t for the handcuffs keeping him upright. 

“Holy fuck…” Itaru managed to mutter after a period of recovery. His voice was hoarse from moaning too much. He managed to shoot a weak glare at Chikage. “I’m totally going to get you back for this.” 

Chikage smiled as he looked at his cum filled hands. He put his fingers into his mouth and slowly licked it all clean. “Let’s see if you can help clean the wall first before we do anything revenge related.” 

The two did manage to clean up the wall, although Chikage did do most of the work, and then they cleaned themselves up afterwards. Itaru was too tired to return back to Mankai, so the two ended up cuddling on the bed in their love hotel. 

“You know, I’m kinda glad I don’t have to worry about anything sanitary this time. Ah, it feels nice to sleep on a clean bed.” Itaru murmured, hugging Chikage’s waist. It wasn’t a well known fact, but Chikage actually liked being the little spoon sometimes. Chikage curled up so that he could fit in the arms of Itaru. 

“When did you ever care for sanitation? Have you seen your side of the room?” Chikage huffed.

Itaru pouted. “Listen, it’s different.” 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Whatever.” Itaru let out a yawn and rested his face in Chikage’s hair. 

“So, cumming together. Romantic, huh?” Chikage commented, basking in the warmth of Itaru’s body.

Itaru snorted. “Not really, but I’ll give you points for trying. 

Chikage hummed contentedly. “Well, I’m curious about what your revenge’s like.” He said, also letting out a yawn. 

“Well, I guess you just have to wait and see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @gachakitakorejk for chikaita brain worms, i might not write porn a lot but i do write in gen...


End file.
